Double Trouble
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: A new student has been came to the Jade Palace to stay for a month. But what would happen if Po started to have feelings for this new student and how will Tigress feel about this? Collab story With An Anonymous Friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone in the Valley of Peace was working hard and children were playing. They all stop as a shadow was passing through. The figure climbed up the stairs to the Jade Palace where Oogway and the furious five (the previous furious five) were training. When the door open, a bunny with a cane appeared._

_"Many years ago, when Shifu was in the Furious Five, there was a silent bunny named Mingyu."_

_The bunny taps his staff and Oogway smiles and nods._

_"Mingyu wanted to learn from Master Oogway; to learn the secrets of Kung Fu. Oogway agreed to train him along with the furious five."_

_Mingyu started to train right away. He tried the training course and he succeeded all the way._

_"Mingyu became powerful and very skilled in Kung Fu and Oogway started to worry for him. So he tells him to meditate once in a while."_

_Mingyu sits at the peace tree meditating._

_"From time and time, Mingyu meditates for he wants to remain balanced. His hardcoreness and his peacefulness were balanced in him. Making him even more powerful than Fenghuang."_

_Mingyu and Fenghuang were fighting until Fenghuang fell to the ground and Mingyu stands tall._

_"Mingyu was now done with his training and he sets of on his own journey."_

_He bows down the masters of the Jade Palace and walks away._

_"Many years past and he was the perfect warrior. While he was on his journey, he hears a little cry."_

_Mingyu looks in a bunch of bushes the source of the crying._

_"An abandon little cub was in a basket in the bushes. No one was around so Mingyu took it in. Using his powers, he used diamonds to create a secret palace in the middle of the bamboo forest."_

_A palace appears out of diamonds from the ground._

_"Because of its valuableness, Master Mingyu only transports himself with his powers to his village. Only one person goes in the palace and only one ever comes out, but he was never alone in that palace. For many years, Master Mingyu trains that little cub that he found."_

_A 4 year old dark figure punches a dummy making a hole in the wall._

_"And just like Oogway to him, he wanted his student to remain balanced like he did. 7 hours of training, 7 hours of meditating 2 hours of whatever and 8 hours of sleep. These are the ingredients of a perfect warrior."_

_The figure sits on a high point of the palace ground meditating._

_"You would that this student would want power, focus or dedication to Kung Fu. But what this warrior wants… is freedom. The student never left the palace grounds and that's how Mingyu likes. He will tell his student when it's time to leave the diamond palace."_

_The student looks at Mingyu before he disappears into mist to go to the village. The student bows its head in disappointment as Mingyu closes the door._

**(20 years later) **

Mingyu walks up to his training student who is now three times taller than he is. He taps his staff once to get the students attention. He continues to tap.

'My student, you have been training here for all of your life and now it's finally time to leave the palace to a new one; where you will train for a month. I congratulate you and wish you good luck on you quest. Before we go, I need to teach you how to do the transportation technique so that way we can be in… the valley of peace.'

After the lesson, they transported into a bamboo forest right outside the valley of peace.

He began to tap his staff. 'Wait here; I will go tell Shifu the big news.'

The student bowed to Mingyu and he went off. The student looks at the jade palace of where it stands.

Back in the Jade Palace, the Furious Five were training hard in the training hall. Then Zeng, the messenger, was sounding a gong.

"Emergency! Emergency! Emergency!"

The furious five and Shifu instantly stopped and headed for Zeng.

Shifu was the first one to speak. "What is it Zeng?" Zeng couldn't say anything.

Tigress was the only one that could make out what he is saying. "He saying… someone is coming up the stairs."

"Who?"

Zeng caught his breath. "Mingyu!"

"Master Mingyu? I haven't seen him in a while. Everyone, get ready for his arrival. I'm gonna get my thump language scroll." Shifu went off to the hall of warriors.

Everyone got ready in an instant. "Who's Master Mingyu?" Monkey said as he puts away the dummy.

"I've heard of him." Tigress stands up the weapons. "Master Shifu told me that he never says a word but bangs his staff instead. He was a loyal student to Oogway and a friend of Shifu's."

Shifu just entered with the thump language scroll. "That's right, I haven't seen him since he left about 25 years ago. It's very rare that he visits."

While he was cleaning, he finds out that they were short a member. "Where's Po?"

"He's at the noodle shop helping his father today."

"Okay, as soon as he comes here, I need you to go get him."

Tigress sighs and bows to her master. "Yes master."

Meanwhile, at the noodle shop, a bunny with magenta eyes and an orange-gem necklace walks inside and then sits in a seat.

Mr. Ping sees her. "Po, we got a new customer. Go take her order."

"Okay dad." Po get out of the kitchen and walks up to her. "Welcome Mr. Ping's noodle shop. May I take your order?"

"I don't really know what to order. I'm new around here and I've never tried noodles before."

"You have never had noodles? Then I would suggest the secret ingredient noodle soup."

"Okay, I can try that."

"Fantastic. Chopsticks or spoon?"

"What's a spoon?"

Po's eyes widen. "Where have you been living, in a palace?"

"What? *scoffs* of course not I'm just a plain bunny girl."

Po looks at her in suspicion. "Okay one secret ingredient noodle soup; coming up." He walks in the kitchen and looks at her again. He bumps into Mr. Ping. "Oops. Sorry dad." Then he stares at the bunny girl.

Mr. Ping smiles. He thinks that his son is in love. "So what is the bunny's order?"

"One secret ingredient noodle soup."

"Perfect." Mr. Ping got right to it. "So I haven't seen her before. Do you know her?"

"She's new in the village and she never had noodles. She's never even heard of a spoon."

"Wow she must be very confusing right now. After she's done eating, why don't you show her around the village?"

"But what about our time together this week?"

"That happens every week but her… she's an opportunity of a life time. Go on and talk to her." Mr. Ping gives Po two bowls of noodle soup.

Po goes to the table and sets down the bowls. "Order up. I got you both chop sticks and a spoon just in case."

"Oh so that's what that is called here. Back where I came from, my… *clear throat* umm…"

"Advisor?"

"Theoretically, yeah, he said that these were beginners food supply and I were to never use them once I got use to chop sticks. But since he's not here, what do I have to lose." She picks up the spoon and eats the soup.

"Mmm this soup is delicious. It must be amazing to work in a place like this, living in a normal house surrounded but lovely citizens of the valley."

"Where do you live?"

The bunny looks at the panda. "You can say that all my life I was inside a box that I could never escape."

"Oh that's so sad Ms. …"

"You can call me Jasmine."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jasmine. I'm Po."

Jasmine looks up. "The Dragon Warrior?"

"Yeah, you heard of me?"

"Yeah I have, but I didn't expect… you know…"

"A guy like me could be an awesome dragon warrior?"

"Well… yes. But's because I heard that he's fearful, strong and shows no mercy and you, you on the other hand are very sweet and kind and just don't see you as a person that shows no mercy."

"Thank you Jasmine you're kind and sweet too."

They smiled at each other.

Mr. Ping was looking at them. "Yes, my plan is working."

Everything in the training room was ready and the six masters stare at the door waiting for the arrival of Master Mingyu. The doors slowly open to reveal and old bunny with a cane.

Shifu was the first one to speak. "Welcome back old friend."

Mingyu banged his staff. 'It's good to see you Shifu again Shifu. It's been so long. I heard about the past of Master Oogway.'

Shifu set scroll down the scroll and nods. "Allow to present the new furious five; well, the new one since you got here. This is Master Tigress." She bows. "Master Crane" He bows. "Master Viper" she bows "Master monkey" he bows "and Master Mantis" he bows. Mingyu bangs his staff. "He's saying that it's an honor to meet you all."

Mingyu bangs his staff. 'Shifu, we must talk from mouth to staff in private.'

"Of course. Continue training and Tigress, go get Po."

"Yes Master Shifu." The five bowed and got to work.

Shifu and Mingyu went to the hall of heroes.

"So is there something going on?"

Mingyu bangs his staff. 'Yes. I and my secret student have been in the bamboo forest for years and I was hoping that she would be introduced to the valley of peace.'

"It is very rare for a Master that has cut himself from the society to have a student. How can I say no? Of course you can introduce your student here. Zeng!" a goose flew in the hall. "I have an announcement to make."

Zeng got his paintbrush and the scroll ready.

Back in the village, in the noodle shop, Po and Jasmine were laughing.

"You are funny, Po. Not all guys are funny like you."

"And you have an amazing laugh." They look at their bowls. "Since we're done with our soup, you want me to show you around the village?"

"Sure, I would love that."

They got up and headed for the door. Then out of nowhere, Tigress dropped in front of them. Everyone got shocked for a moment. "Po we have to go to the jade palace."

"You're Master Tigress." Jasmine looks at Po. "So you were telling the truth?"

"Yeah" Po looks at Tigress. "Tigress I'm sorry but I can't. It's my time off and…"

"Master Mingyu is here."

"What? The Master Mingyu? The bunny that can't talk yet he can do mad skills is here?" Tigress rolls her eyes and nods. "Whoa this is a rare opportunity of a life time!" He looks at Jasmine. "But I promised Jasmine that I would show her around."

Jasmine looks at him. "You asked me, you didn't promise me."

"Yeah, I know but it feels like I did."

Then a little gong went on and a sign was placed on the door to the noodle shop.

**(Master Mingyu, an old student, is here in the Valley of Peace and is gonna reveal a secret student to the entire valley today.)**

"Whoa. Jasmine isn't this…" he saw that she was gone. "Great?" He looks around to see her running down the road. "Jasmine, where are you going?"

Jasmine stops and looks at Po. "It's something important! Don't worry; I'll be here all month! You can show me around later!" She continued to run. "Bye!"

"Good-bye! Can you at least try to make it to the ceremony?"

"Don't worry, you'll see me there!" Then she disappeared around the corner.

Po sighs and then heads to the Jade Palace with Tigress.

The ceremony was about to start and Po was looking for Jasmine. "Oh where is she?"

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! We are proud to present the master of the Diamond Palace! Master Mingyu!" The double doors to the entrance opened widely and Mingyu stepped in. Everyone cheers for him and he walks over to Shifu. He nods at Shifu. "And now presenting… Mingyu's secret student!"

Everyone saw a dark figure above them and did a few flips in the air. The secret student landed gracefully in middle of the open floor. Everyone cheers for it arrival. The secret student was cat like and was wearing black ninja like outfit.

Po awes. "Whoa. That's the secret student? It's amazing."

Mingyu bangs his staff and Shifu nodded.

"And now to test this secret student, the furious five and the dragon warrior will battle one on six."

Everyone cheered.

Po looks at the two masters. "Shifu, we can't do that it's not fair."

Mingyu taps his staff. "He said don't worry. It is fair."

"Okay."

Then the six warriors landed in the middle of the open floor ready to fight.

"Fighters, begin!"

And with that, The warriors all got into their fighting positions, each one eyeing the student of Master Mingyu. But like before every battle, Po just had to say something. "Alright student of Master Mingyu, get ready to feel the furious dragon thunder!" Only to receive some looks from his fellow masters.

"Furious dragon thunder? I thought it was get ready to feel the thunder?" Monkey asked while he looked at Po who only laughed a little.

"Well this time I wanted to combine our titles together you know, it sounds so much cooler." This made Monkey smile and nod.

"Ok guys, let's get focused here please." Tigress rolled her eyes. Po and Monkey than turned their attention back to the student and got back to being all serious like they were before. And as they did, the secret student moved his eyes around as well as he body to see where his opponents were and once he did, he looked directly at Tigress and brought his paw up, and with a fluid motion moved his fingers back and forth for a signal that read 'Bring it on.' Seeing this made Tigress a little angry as she hated when people did that to her.

"Alright if you say so." Tigress rushed to her opponent, signaling for her comrades to charge with her and that's exactly what they did. And as Tigress came face to face with the student, she brought her right paw back and sent it hurtling towards the students face, but only for it to completely miss. As the secret student tilted their head to the side and once they dodged it they sent a punch to Tigresses stomach, sending her back limping a little.

The secret student bows to the masters and then Po limps up. He sees Po and instead of finishing him, it helps him up. They bow at each other. Everyone starts to cheer. The secret student looks at Mingyu and nods. Mingyu bangs his staff and Shifu nods.

"Citizens of the valley of peace! The Dragon Warrior will now reveal the mask of the secret student!"

Everyone cheers while Po look at the secret student. He was a little nervous as he walks up to the secret student.

Shifu talks to the crowd. "And now, presenting…" Po lifts his paws to the mask. "The secret student of the diamond palace" Po lifts the mask. "Jasmine the tiger."

Everyone gasps at the revealed face. A tigress with magenta eyes was staring at Po.

"Jasmine?"

**Well guys me and my friend hope you liked the first chapter of this story, it was all their idea I just helped a little and if you could please review to tell us what you think so far it would be awesome thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone cheers for the new student in the middle on the open floor. Po and Tigress on the other hand were opened mouthed. Po was surprised to see a tiger that had the same name and the same eyes of the bunny in the village. Tigress was surprised to see a tiger period.

Shifu and Mingyu walked up to Po and Jasmine. "Po, would you mind if you take Jasmine to the hall of warriors?"

"Yes Master Shifu. Come along…Jasmine." Po escorts Jasmine up the rest of the stairs.

Tigress had her fist clenched when she saw Po escorting the tiger girl. 'I can't believe that tiger girl chose Po over me. Either it's because he's the dragon warrior or that she thinks he's cute.'

When Po and Jasmine walked in the doors of the hall of warriors, the doors instantly shut. Jasmine shook her head and then looked around.

"Wow. The Sacred Hall of Warriors. I've heard stories of warriors that placed their trophies here." She began to look around. Po follows her looking at her suspiciously. "Oh, there it is." She walks to an old staff. "The Staff of Respect. Master told me, well banged me, that he used this same staff to train to remain balance in the jade palace. He spoke with this staff and he used it in his Kung Fu style." She looks up to Po and then puts her hands on her hips. "I know you have more than a thousand questions in your mind right now so don't hold them in and let them all out."

"Do you have any powers? Does Mingyu ever talk? Is Jasmine your real name? Did you go to the village today? If you were, were you disguised as a bunny? If you were, how did you get disguised? And can you prove it?"

"Yes, only through the bangs of his staff, yes, yes, I have to admit it but yes, and…" She pulls out the necklace that she wore as a bunny. "This is how I changed into a bunny. This necklace is made of shift stones." She transformed into the bunny Po saw. "And now you can see the proof." She transformed back into a tiger. "I bet by now, you think I'm creepy."

"No *scoffs* well… a little." Jasmine looked down. "But not in the creepy as you think. You may be a tiger on the outside, but I think you are still that kind and sweet girl I meet at the noodle shop on the inside."

Jasmine smiles at him. "Thanks Po."

They smiled at each other but then that moment when they heard a loud bang of a staff. Po and Jasmine look to see Shifu and Mingyu.

"Master!" They said in unison.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Shifu crossed his arms.

"What?" "No" "Um you've got it wrong" "She's not my type." Jasmine looked at Po on that comment.

"Well never mind. Jasmine, you will be staying here in the Jade Palace for a month to train with the dragon warrior and the furious five."

"And I look forward to do that Master Shifu."

"Training will start in a few hours but now it's time to say your good-bye to Master Mingyu. Come along, Po." Shifu walks away.

Po looks at Mingyu. "By the way, I'm a big fan of you."

Shifu looks back. "Po!" Po walks away with Shifu.

Mingyu stares at Jasmine. He bangs his staff. 'You've been in the village?'

"I couldn't resist, Master. There were so many villagers and so many new things. I had to check it out."

'Either way. Don't forget to remain balance by meditating and training.'

Jasmine bows to her Master. "Yes Master." Mingyu then transported into dust. Jasmine had a tear in her eye. When she wiped it, she saw that she wasn't alone. She turns around the see the furious five. "Oh. You must be the furious five." She bows. "It's an honor to meet you all. I am Jasmine of the Diamond palace."

"I am Master Tigress. And this Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Mantis. It's an honor to meet the secret student of Master Mingyu."

Mantis steps up to her. "How long have you've been living in the Diamond Palace?"

"All my life actually. This morning was actually the first time I've ever stepped out of the palace."

"Wow so this must be a big experience. Seeing living creatures except Mingyu for the first time."

"Actually I have seen others your size, maybe smaller. They're about this small and have eight legs."

"Spiders. I hate those things."

"So do I. That's why I launched them over the wall around the Diamond palace." Mantis back up a little. "No worries I won't do that to you because you live here."

Tigress walks up to her. "So why are you here in the Jade Palace?"

"To test my skills with others. If I can last a month in the Valley of Peace, where there are lots of people, tons of bandits and I can defend myself, I will be able to travel the world just like him instead of staying in the diamond palace for the rest of my life."

Shifu and Po walk in the room. "I see you've met the furious five."

"They're very nice."

"Po will show you to your room now."

Jasmine closed her eyes and then a bag appeared in her hands. "I'm ready." She walks with Po to the bedrooms.

Shifu walks to the furious five. "As you were told, Jasmine is staying here to see if she can handle her life here. I need you five to show respect to her while she lets the villagers and the bandits judge her." The five masters bow to theirs.

Po opens the extra bedroom. "Well, here it is."

Jasmine walks in. "It's so plain and not made of stones." Jasmine smiles. "It's perfect."

"So umm… Jasmine. I did ask you not long ago if you wanted me to show you around. So… you want me to show around?"

"Of course Po. I would love that. Just let me get dressed."

"You mean that's not what you wear originally?"

"Po, I wear this because I was a secret student. But back at the Diamond palace, I didn't need to hide myself back at the palace. I don't really wear black."

Po began to exit the room. "Okay, so I'll see you at the front doors in a few minutes?"

"It's a date."

Po eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"It's a date. I'll see you in a few minutes." She closes the door.

Po was happy that this was happening. The moment he left the barracks, he began to dance and scatting. He did that as he went to the front doors. Tigress was meditating and then she heard him scatting.

"Po! Could you keep it down?"

"Oh, sorry Ti. I'm just so excited about my date today."

"Po, remember what happened last time you liked a girl?" Tigress got up and looked at him. "I don't want you to have that kind of thing happening to you again."

"Ti, you don't have to worry about Jasmine. She's not gonna betray me like Lu-Shi did. She's a perfectly balanced Kung Fu Master."

Tigress looks down then back to him. "Well if she is giving you a hard time, you know where to find me."

"Ti, don't get jealous like you did before." Tigress punches his shoulder. "Ouch! Okay maybe you aren't jealous."

"I'm not jealous; I just don't want to see…" Tigress covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Don't wanna see what?"

"I don't wanna see… another girl tricking us again."

"Ti, she won't trick us. I promise." He puts his paw on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. She's only staying here for about a month. I want her to get use to the place just in case bandits come and she can get to where we need her."

"Alright Po, but remember this. There are a lot of things out there to trick you so be careful…" Po smiles at that. "…Because you are so gullible."

"And Tigress is back."

The rest of the five went to them. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"Po here has a date with Jasmine. At least that's what he told me."

"She did say it was a date."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Everyone looks at Jasmine and she was in a gold robe. Kinda like Shifu's but gold and has silver flowers in the design.

Po walks up to her. "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thank you Po. Shall we go to the village?"

"Of course. Let's go."

The two students ran out of the palace and down the stairs to the village.

Tigress saw this. "Um Po I wouldn't run down the stairs! Remember what happened last time?" Then Po began to tumble down the steps. Tigress shook her head and walks away. Tigress then takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I saw that." Viper slithers next to her. "You're worried about Po."

"I just don't want him to be heartbroken like last time."

"Are you sure that's what that is or are you jealous of Jasmine?"

"I'm not jealous of Jasmine! I'm just… *sigh* jealous of Jasmine. She's prettier, kind and sweet yet stronger and better skilled of Kung Fu than I'll ever be."

"And she's attracting to Po."

"What? I'm not jealous because of that." Viper didn't believe that comment. "Look, as long as she doesn't hurt Po the way that princess did, I think we might get along."

Po and Jasmine were walking through the village seeing everything.

"And here is the apple kart where we get the freshest apples in the village." Po picks up an apple and gives the apple cart duck a coin. "Here try this."

Jasmine eats it and smiles. "It's delicious." She was about to eat another bite when she heard screams.

Po and Jasmine ran to the screams and saw a few croc bandits. "It's Fung and his croc gang." He looks at jasmine and she was a little nervous. "You can do it Jasmine."

Jasmine smiles and nods. They got into fight position.

"You guys get the panda while I'll handle the tiger chick."

"Is my fur fuzzing out again?"

Po looks at her. "No, he's just flirting with you. Fung meet Jasmine, Jasmine meet Fung."

"Please to beat you."

Fung was confused. "Don't you mean meet you?"

"No…I don't…" Jasmine attacked. Fung sung his ax around but Jasmine dodged them. Jasmine grabs the ax and kicks him in face.

Fung fell to ground and stared at her. "Wow you're stronger than I thought."

"You have no idea." Jasmine looks at Po and he was almost done.

Po did a few more punches and then looked around. Then everyone felt big thumps. Po and Jasmine saw that the thumps were coming from a huge croc. "Lidong."

"Hello Dragon Warrior. Who's the tiger chick?"

"Don't call me that! It makes me like a fur is standing up." Jasmine grabs a staff and starts to hit the croc. He dodges her and grabs the staff. He breaks the staff in half.

"Ha! You got any more ideas?"

Jasmine looks around to see a rope near Po. "Po! The rope!"

Po grabs the rope and throws the other end at Jasmine. They began to wrap around Lidong with them swing around him. Po and Jasmine began to laugh as they tie him down. "Oh yeah!"

"Whoo! Over! Under!" Po and Jasmine cross. Po goes over while Jasmine rolls under Po's rope twice. "Po! Hold a loop in your rope!" Po did so and Jasmine wrapped her rope around his. She pushes her rope through another. "Okay now pull the loops." They pull the loops and Lidong fell to the ground.

Po and Jasmine jump off of Lidong "Is everyone okay?"

The crowd surrounded them as they cheered. "Jasmine, you're amazing." "You kicked their butts." Po and Jasmine smiled at them then each other.

"What was that move called?"

"I call it the laces but I doubt it will be famous." **(LOL it's how you tie your shoe laces)**

"Um Po?" They look at Mr. Ping walking toward them. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back, Jasmine." Po passes by Jasmine.

Jasmine looks at Po as he walks. Then the furious five and Shifu came out of nowhere. They saw Lidong and the others were already on the ground.

Shifu looks at Jasmine. "You defeated the bandits?"

"With the help of the Dragon Warrior. You guys just missed my first ever battle and it felt great. I've always wanted to fight real bandits. Not like that dummy at the Diamond Palace."

Then Po came back rubbing his head. "Hey guys…ouch."

Jasmine had a confused face. "What happened to you?"

"My dad hit me in the head with a rice bowler." Jasmine had a confused look on her face. "He thinks I shouldn't hang out with you that much."

"What? Why? You hang out with Tigress."

"Well… Ti's a little different."

Shifu stood up. "Well enough talking. It's time to train."

Then the eight warriors start to head for the jade palace. Tigress walks slowly and watches Jasmine walks next to Po. 'The Tiger is getting on my nerves.'

When everyone made it to the training hall, Jasmine raised her eyebrow. "This is your training course? No offence but it looks more like level 5 than level 10."

Shifu looks at Jasmine. "Okay, Jasmine, let's see what you can do."

"Well like I said it's a little easy so I hope you don't mind, but can the furious five be my sparring partner in each obstacle?"

"If you insist." Shifu snapped his fingers and the furious five got into positions. "Let us begin."

Jasmine then jumps in the seven swinging clubs of Instant Oblivion. Tigress and Jasmine began to spar with each other. Jasmine dodges Tigress' every one of her moves and studied the way Tigress fought. Jasmine then kicked Tigress under the arm, knocked her off the serpent logs and destroyed a swinging club. Jasmine hopped on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom and blocks the spikes that was aimed at her. Crane landed on the tortoise and sparred with Jasmine. Like she did with Tigress, Jasmine studied the way Crane fought. She swept his leg and Crane fell off the Tortoise. Po and Shifu was impressed of what Jasmine can do. Jasmine jumped up to the Seven-Talon Rings. Monkey was ready to fight her. Jasmine swung on the rings and then grabbed Monkey's tail. Monkey instantly let's go and falls. Jasmine swings him to the side where Po was and he caught Monkey. Jasmine made it to the Gauntlet of the Wooden Warriors where Mantis waits for her. Jasmine fights the wooden warriors for a while then fought Mantis. Jasmine hits a wooden warrior which hit Mantis on his blind spot on the right. Mantis makes it to the others who watched the rest. The final course was with Viper on the Field of Fiery Death. Jasmine was as nimble as a noodle as she dodges the flames. Viper tries her best to defeat her but Jasmine was too quick. Jasmine did a frontal attack on her and she slides to the others. Jasmine jumps in front of Shifu and bows.

"Wow, you are a level 10 in Kung Fu." Shifu was impressed.

"Level 10? More like level 11! 12 at least." Po pats Jasmine on the back. "It must be amazing to do that kind of Kung Fu."

"Not exactly. I had 7 hours of training, 7 hours of meditating/studies, 2 hours of whatever and 8 hours of sleep. Did I mention that there is no day off?"

"Wow, that's big. Not even I would be able to do that. How do you survive through lunch?" Jasmine made a confused face. "You have no idea what lunch is, don't you?" Jasmine shook her head no. "Wow, I'm glad you came to the Jade Palace. There is so much for you to learn. We can start at the village."

Shifu shook his head. "Po, I doubt that Jasmine would like to spend her time here to be at the village outside the palace." Jasmine gasps and smiles. "She would rather be here to…"

"I would love to learn!" Everyone looks at Jasmine all surprised. "I've been a prisoner in a palace all my life and I want to know how to live than survive."

"But what about your training and meditation?"

"I'll still do it, but only on your guys' hours. I need to fit in so that way I don't scare anyone."

"Great!" Po looks at Shifu. "Shifu, is training done?"

Shifu looks at the others still recovering for the spare. "Okay, but Jasmine, you still need your 8 hours of sleep and Po, don't goof off and show Jasmine the wrong things."

The two masters bowed. "Yes, Master Shifu." They both ran out the door. The other masters limped after them.

It was almost time for lights out and Jasmine looks for Zeng. Tigress notices and follows her. Jasmine finds Zeng in the hall of warriors wiping an armor suit clean.

"Zeng, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Master Jasmine."

"Wow I've never been called that before. Anyways, Zeng I need you to deliver a message." Jasmine holds out a message.

"I don't know where the Diamond Palace is." Tigress listens closely to their conversation.

"The only palace I want this message to be sent to is the royal palace of the emperor." Zeng gasped and so did Tigress but silent. "I need this message to go to Donghai."

"The Tiger prince next in line to the thrown?"

"Yes. He needs to know about this. Please give it to him. I'll do your stuff while you're gone."

"Okay, I'll do it." Zeng grabs the message and flies to the royal the palace. Jasmine watches Zeng fly into the night then she heads for bed.

Tigress got out of her hiding place and watches Jasmine running to the student barracks. 'I can't believe that she lied to us and told us she never left the diamond palace. And worst because she's using Po to gain freedom. I have to find out more about this tiger and why she is here in the first place.'

**Well everybody that's chapter two and we hope you enjoyed it! Also if you could leave a review and tell us what you thought of it, it would be awesome thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 am**

Jasmine woke up and looks around to see if anyone else is awake. She hurries to the hall of warriors and does all Zeng's chores. She gets out cloths, brooms, dusters and began to clean. After that, she headed for the training hall and began to clean that. She cleaned the entire Jade palace in a minor of 30 minutes. Then she heads for the kitchen to cook for the others. A few minutes later, the other warriors were starting to wake up with the smells in the air. They all got up and headed for the kitchen. Everyone peaked through the door to find Jasmine almost done with cooking. Then she saw the others.

"Oh good morning, everyone. Did you guys have a goodnight sleep?"

"Yes? I didn't know you could cook." Shifu and the others began to sit at the table.

"Well you never asked. Cooking is one of my chores back at the Diamond Palace. I cook and I clean while Mingyu does the shopping. It's one of my 2 hours of whatever or one of my 7 hours of meditating/studying." She gets the food and balances them on her head. "It's my life as an only student. I have to keep everything organized and Mingyu has to keep me balanced. I never liked it. Order up." She sets down bowls.

Po tasted his food. "This is really good. What kind of noodles is this?"

"It's called stir-fried Noodles with green tea. A perfect dish to get started on a perfect day."

Monkey loved them. "You're a really good cook. Hey Po, it seems that you have a competition."

"Po, I knew that you worked at the noodle shop, but I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, my dad owns that place. Maybe when we get down to the village, I can introduce to you to him."

"That would be nice."

Jasmine looks at Tigress. She wasn't eating. "Is something wrong Tigress?"

"What is this?"

"Oh, well since I know you're not a big fan of noodles, I made you sweet & sour punch Tofu. Mingyu use to like that food."

Tigress tried it. Everyone watched her. "I taste the sweet." She squints a little. "There's the sour." Then her chair backed up with her rubbing her head. "And there is the punch." Tigress smiled a bit. "I like it."

"Thank you."

Once they were done with breakfast, everyone headed for the training hall. Jasmine toned it down a bit this time. She did warm ups and simple spars with the five and then before they knew it, training was done.

Po walks up to Jasmine. "Wow it feels like time is going faster."

"I guess."

Tigress walks up to them. "Um Po… can I have a word with Jasmine?"

"What you have to say, you can say it in front of me, right Jasmine?"

Before Jasmine could say anything, Tigress whispers something in her ear. Jasmine widened her eyes. "Wait outside Po; I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Okay, don't hurt each other." Po walks out the door.

Jasmine looked at Tigress. "How did you know about the message? Were you spying on me?"

"You're the first tiger I've ever seen and I'm not really sure if I should even trust you."

"Tigress, you don't trust anyone. You don't even trust the mail man and he's been coming here for thirty years."

"Planning something for thirty years. That's another thing, how do you know so much about us? Mingyu has been gone for about twenty-five years."

"Twenty-six actually. I know you because I'm been balanced most of my life that I feel I am one with the universe. Mingyu taught me how to judge everyone. That and I can look straight through your mind." Tigress backs up a bit. "I'm just kidding." Then she looks at Tigress again. "No I'm not. I know all your memories and…" she stops and looks at Tigress very closely.

Tigress got confused. "What is it?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Meet me at the pool of sacred tears tonight. I think you might wanna see this." She then walks away leaving Tigress more confused than ever.

Po and Jasmine were walking in the village. Po notices that Jasmine wasn't feeling good.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stunned that's all."

"Was it something that Ti said? That girl always gets jealous when I'm around women." Jasmine snapped out of it, crosses her arms and stared at Po with an 'I don't believe you' look on her face. "I'm serious. I think she likes me. She fought my ex-fiancé, rescued me when I almost fell into the fire, she also hated it when the ladies of the shade came to visit us. Well it was right for her to be suspicious that time, but something else is going on with her."

"Yeah I have noticed that she is a little overprotective over you." Jasmine snickers a little. "The things girls can do in order to get a guy's attention."

"I know. So what do you wanna do first? Meet my dad, have some fun in the meadows, or go to the pool of sacred?"

"How about in that order?"

"Okay, that sounds cool."

They entered the Noodle shop. They didn't notice, but a certain Tiger was following them. Jasmine shows Mr. Ping how to make her stir-fried noodles with green tea. Mr. Ping tasted the noodles and he smiled widely.

"These are really good noodles. Are thinking of staying here in the Valley of Peace?"

"It depends on some things."

Po walks to her side. "She has to survive a month here in order to be free. If she can't handle it, she has to be sent back to the Diamond Palace."

"Oh dear, that's terrible. I hope you make it through, Jasmine."

"You and me both." Jasmine looks down a little.

Po pats her back then stares at Mr. Ping. "Well dad, we're on our way to the meadow. We'll see you later." Po grabs Jasmine and pulls her out of the kitchen.

"Okay, nice meeting you Jasmine!"

"You too Mr. Ping!" Po and Jasmine has left the shop. Tigress was still following them.

When Po and Jasmine arrived at the meadow, the sun was hot yet the wind was cool. It was a perfect day to fly kites. Po gets out two kites for them. Jasmine grabs the one with the silver flower. Po is left with the one that looks like a bird.

"Okay, so how do I do this?"

"The wind will lift your kite in the air." Po lifts the kite in the air. "But first you have to run in order for it to catch the wind. Get ready." Jasmine was ready to run. "Now!" Po throws the kite in the air and Jasmine ran for it.

The kite was high in the air. "Yeah! I'm doing it!" Then Po followed her with his kite in the air. The wind became stronger and lifted both them and their kites in the air. "Whoa! This is fun!" Jasmine climbs to her kite and hung from her kite stem. She helped Po get to his and they began to hang glide through the air. Tigress did the best that she could to follow them but eventually gave up and went to the village. Then she saw them land right in front of a music group. "That was fun Po."

"Yeah it was." Then he saw the music group. "By chance, do you dance?"

"Well… sort of but…" Po then walks to the musicians. Then he grabs Jasmine's paw and leads her to the clear space.

"Um Po I can't…"

"Come on Jazz, you can do this."

Jasmine looks at Po. "What did you call me?"

"Oh sorry, I gave you a nick name. Does it offend you?"

"No I'm okay with it."

"Then let's dance. Hit it!" The music began to play. Po grabbed two pairs of fans and gave a pair to Jasmine. He began to dance and Jasmine used one of her fans to cover her snicker. Po grabs her arm and dips her. "Come on Jazz, no covering just da…"

Before he could finish, Jasmine got up and dipped him. "Just go with the flow, Po." Po then had a sly smile.

They began to dance to the music and everyone all over the village. Came to watch them dance. Po and Jasmine spin the fans in their hands as they danced with each other. Po spun her and dip her. Everyone sways to the music as they watch the two warriors dance to the music. Tigress was the only one watching with anger and suspicion in her eyes. A rose was tossed in and Jasmine caught it in her mouth as they continue to dance. As the song ends Po dipped her and the crowd cheers for them.

"You are so cool."

"And you are so awesome." They stare at each other until Jasmine gets up from the dip. "Um… I guess the kitchen and Kung Fu are not your only talents. You are a very fine dancer. I haven't danced like that since..." She almost said it until she saw other watching her. "…well never mind. I think we should head back for training." Jasmine began to walk away.

Po looked down and walk a distance from Jasmine. He kept muttering to himself while hitting himself in the face. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would I try to make a move like that? Stupid, that what I am.'

Tigress saw this and decides to walk with him. "Po?"

"Ah! Oh, Ti. You scared me. You have got to tune down the sneak attacks or else you'll give heart attacks."

Tigress chuckles a bit. "Sorry, I saw your moment with Jasmine."

Po stopped right where he was. "Ti, you're not jealous again, are you?"

"No, I'm just… *sigh* it's something I saw last night. Jasmine is hiding something; something big and I don't like."

"You say that about every girl I liked."

"And was I right? Song used you to steal something and Lu Shi used you to try to get you to step down as the Dragon Warrior. The women that are into you are gold diggers."

"Jasmine is not a gold digger. She's better at Kung Fu, Stronger and more balanced than I'll ever be. And she's cute."

"You know, Po. Other than the Magenta eyes, and the different style she is wearing, we look exactly alike."

Po looks at Tigress then to Jasmine. "Eh I don't see it." Tigress rolled her eyes. Look, Ti, if you don't trust her, then maybe you should get to know her. You two can spare during tonight's training." Tigress sighs and nods. "Awesome. Come on, we don't wasn't to be late for training." Po and Tigress head for the Jade Palace.

Once training has start, Tigress and Jasmine sparred outside.

Jasmine ducked from Tigress' kick. "So why are you doing this? No offence, but I thought you hate me."

"Po said if I got to know you, I might be able to trust you." Tigress did a few punches.

Jasmine dodges them and flips over Tigress. "Are doing this to gain trust in me or to gain Po's trust?"

Tigress pauses. "Well… it's a little complicated. I don't trust girls around Po."

Jasmine snickered. "I might not know so much about everyone, but I do know when somebody's jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Calm down Tigress. I get jealous a lot at the diamond palace."

"Really? How?"

Jasmine looks down. "There are two creatures living in that palace and only one of them walks in and out of it while the other one stays to train and learn."

"Oh… but what about the prince?"

Jasmine looks at Tigress. "Just like you Tigress, I want to see if I can trust you just like you want to see that you can trust me."

"Speaking of seeing, what did you want to show me?"

Jasmine looks at the training hall door then back at Tigress. "Come, we need to go to the pool of sacred tears."

"We have to continue to train."

"Ti, Ti, Ti, there are things you should know about me; like I always walk out on training. If Mingyu can stand it, then so can Shifu. If he can't, then he's not a balanced master." Jasmine walks out of the outside the training session and soon Tigress joined her.

Jasmine and Tigress arrived at the pool of sacred tears.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"It's actually what I want to see. When I looked through your memories, I saw something more than just a warrior from the orphanage, I looked through deeper and saw… well, you have to see it in order to believe it." She puts her palms together then separated them to reveal a silver bowl, and a sack of power. "You see, I can remember so little of my old memories. I want to test it out with you. I saw that you have a similar past as mine." Tigress widens her eyes. "Oh no, I'm not saying that we're sisters or anything, I'm just gonna test it out a little." She puts the power in bowl. "Tigress, I hope you can forgive one day for this."

"It's okay, I'm sort of curious myself."

"Oh no, it's not for that."

"Then for what, Jasmine? Ouch!" Jasmine pulled out a little hair from Tigress.

"For that." Tigress pulls out one of Jasmine's hairs. "Ow, hey."

"Sorry, I just had to."

Then Jasmine shook her head and then placed Tigress' hair in the bowl. Then she gets a cup of water from the pool of sacred tears and dips her paw in it. She then flickers her hand and the bowl begins to glow. She didn't notice but the hair that Tigress plucked out fell in the bowl. Then the bowl started to flicker magenta and scarlet.

"What's going on?" Tigress backs up a little.

Jasmine back up too. "I don't know."

_Then mist came out of the bowl and began to shift. It showed a little village of tigers. Then two tigers were formed by the mist. They were running to each other. "Mulan!" "Shang!" The male tiger swings the female tiger in the air while they were both laughing. The male had scarlet eyes while the female had Magenta eyes._

"How am I seeing this? Only you were supposed to see this. Are you seeing this?" Tigress only nod.

_Then the scene changed when the two tigers got married. "You may now kiss the bride." The two tigers kissed. Then the scene changes when Mulan and Shang were holding two little tiger cubs._

Tigress stares at Jasmine for a moment then back at the mist.

_Then another tiger came in. "General Shang! Fa Mulan! We have a big battle and they're threatening for you guys to join!" Mulan and Shang look at their little cubs and a tear fell out of Mulan's eye. The scene changes when Mulan and Shang were walking through bamboo forest with the two cubs in their arms and saw a bunny pass by. They kissed one of their babies and laid the baby in the bushes next to the bunny. _

"What?" Jasmine couldn't believe what she is seeing.

_Then the scene changes when it was a rainy night. Mulan and Shang were in front of the Baogu orphanage they set the other baby on the door step and walked away crying._

Tigress had a tear in her eye while she was watching this.

_Then two separate visions came when a bunny was coming close to the bushes and when the house keeper of the orphanage came to the door. The bunny turned out to be Mingyu and when he looks at the cub, he saw magenta eyes and the little cub meowed. The house keeper opens the door to find a scarlet eyed tiger cub and she meowed. The mist starts to fade. _

The two girls wiped away their tears.

Tigress was the first one to speak. "I can't believe this. All this time, I thought they put me there because I was a monster. Now I can see that they left me there for my protection." Jasmine was still stunned. "Jasmine? Are you okay?"

"All my life… I thought I was alone… don't you see Tigress?"

"That some of your fur went into the pot?"

"That and… my parents are the legendary Mulan and Shang, the saviors of China."

"Don't you mean our parents?"

"That's another thing Tigress. If this is all true, and we ended up where we last remembered, that means…" They looked at each other straight in the eyes.

They smiled and said together… "We're sisters."

Jasmine was now excited. "I can't believe that this is happening. Should we tell the others?"

"No. They separated us for a reason. I know that the Huns have been destroyed and we're highly trained warriors, but we're not taking any chances. I live in the valley of peace and you live with Mingyu. Everything that we know and love will be gone. No one can know about this."

"No one must know about what?"

The girls saw that Shifu had found them. "Master Shifu!"

"Why did you girls ditch training?"

Jasmine walked forward. "It's my fault Master Shifu. I asked her to come here to show her something."

"Well I hope it was worth it because you two are going to train the entire day tomorrow."

The girls smiled at each other. "I think it was worth it." Tigress walks past by them. Jasmine caught up with her.

Shifu had a confused face on him then began to walk with them.

Zeng finally made it to the royal palace. He falls down to the front gates where guards pointed their spears at him.

"No wait! I have a message from the jade palace!" Then the guards let him in the palace. Zeng saw a rhino emperor along with a tiger prince.

"Now you see son, this is why you must take my place as emperor in a few days. Since my original son is gone, and you are second oldest, you are next in line due to Lu Kang is still too young."

"But in order to do that, I must marry, father. And I haven't made a decision yet. I don't wanna marry that princess from that tiger village. She's mean and nasty. She's not fit to be my wife or the empress."

"You don't have a choice Donghai. You have to marry the princess and she is the only tiger princess in China." Donghai was about to say something when he saw Zeng watching them. "Are you Zeng from the jade palace?" Zeng nods. "Well come here. I'm sorry you had to hear all this. Is there something that you guys need."

Zeng holds out a message. "A message for Prince Donghai." Donghai walks to Zeng and picks it up.

_Dear Dong,_

_I'm living in the Jade Palace right now as we speak. I will be staying there for about a month unless Mingyu decides to take me back. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I broke your heart seven years ago. If you are happily married, I understand. I just wish to see you for one last time before I have to leave civilization for the rest of my life. Please send me a message and tell me how you are living. I miss you._

_Love Jasmine of the Diamond Palace._

Donghai was happy that he knew that Jasmine was outside of Diamond Palace. "Dad, make sure Zeng is comfortable. He has a long trip ahead of him tomorrow." Donghai headed for his room with the message in his paws.

**And there you have it guy's chapter three! Me and my anonymous friend hope you liked it, and if you could drop a review telling us what you thought of it, that would be awesome, thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**6 am**

Jasmine instantly woke up. She got up and sneaked to Tigress' room. She threw a pillow at Tigress.

"What the what?" Tigress woke up with a startle. "Jasmine, it's 6 in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Sorry, but Shifu said that we have to train all day. I always wake up at 6 so that way I can eat and do some chores. Now come on, we're gonna live half way through a diamond palace day." Jasmine leaned on the door.

Tigress sighs and gets up. "Okay, you win."

They headed for the supply closet and got out the cleaning supplies. A few minutes later, the Jade Palace was shiny like a jewel. They hurried to the kitchen, cooked some Sweet & sour punch tofu, Jasmine left a scroll on the counter and then they went to training. They headed for the train hall. Tigress and Jasmine began to spar. Tigress came in hard but Jasmine dodged it quickly.

"Whoop. Can't touch this!" Tigress tried her best to get her, but Jasmine was too fast. "Whoop no still can't!"

"How long have you've been hanging with Po?"

Jasmine flips over Tigress and pins her. "Not for long. Speaking of Po, he's been talking about you most of the time while I was with him."

Tigress pauses for a second. "He has?" then she got back to sparring.

"Yep. He thinks that there is something going on with you about him."

"What? There is nothing going on between me and him." Tigress shook her head in denial. Then back to sparring.

"Tigress, remember that I can read minds." Jasmine threw a few punches and then jumped back. "I know every little detail of everyone in the Jade Palace."

"Can you teach me some of your powers?"

Jasmine stops and thinks. "Sure, you're skills of focus and strength is perfectly balanced enough. We can start with Blind shot. But in order for that to work, you have to brush the fur on your arms." Jasmine gets out a brush.

"You are always prepared, aren't you?"

"I'll teach you that trick too." Jasmine and Tigress head back to the dorms.

The others just entered the training hall and saw the two tigers weren't there.

"What a mess? Everything else was clean except this." Shifu shook his head.

Po picks up an orange hair. "Something tells me that the girls have been here before."

"So they've been morning training. That was in the note that was in the kitchen. Where are those two girls at now?"

"Probably doing some bodaciously awesome!"

Jasmine was combing Tigress fur in the student barracks. "In order to gain power in your arms, you must get solar power and the shine from your fur will catch it. There, all done. Come with me." Jasmine pulls Tigress from her paw. They head up to the training hall. "The sun is just right so all we need to do is open a window from the ceiling to let in some light. Then we will do practice here." Jasmine uncovers her arms and lets the sun beam touch her arms. She whirled her arms then aims her arms at a practice dummy and light shot out of her palm and the practice dummy began to glow. "The glow will blind the enemies for fifteen seconds. That will be enough to tackle them down. It won't damage their eyes. The only side-affect is door blindness for 24 hours."

"What's door blindness?"

"I have no idea, but we'll soon find out." Jasmine grabs Tigress and takes her to the kitchen. She then grabs two rice pans and she gave one to Tigress.

"What are these for?"

"Come with me." Jasmine and Tigress head for open space. Once they were outside, Jasmine holds out the pan. "Watch my every move." Jasmine closes her eyes then waves her arms and spins the rice pan. The rice pan began to glow blue and began to become flat as a disc. Jasmine looks at the disc and jumps right in the center. She then began to fly. Tigress widened her eyes when she saw this. "This takes concentration and discipline. Just think like they're the orbs that you used back in Ding's prison Castle when you saved Po."

"Okay and stop reading my mind." Jasmine rolls her eyes. Tigress got into position and closed her eyes. She did the same moves and the rice pan began to spin. Then it began to glow then it became flat. Tigress opened her eyes to see that what she thought would happen did happen.

"Very good. Now, you see that little spot on the disc? Put your foot on it and then once you got one foot on it, you can get the other foot on it then you'll be able to control it." Jasmine began to glide in the air.

Tigress then landed on the disc and then put her other foot on the disc. Then she felt control and looks at Jasmine. She just gave her a 'thumbs up'. Tigress takes a deep breath and sighs. "Forward." Then she flew forward right into the wall. Jasmine tries to hold in her laugh but lets it out big time. "Yeah this is funny. Ha! Ha! Ha!" she pushes herself away from the wall.

"Sorry sis. I had the same reaction when I was trying to fly for the first time."

"Please don't give me that nickname. If you that in public, everyone will know our secret."

Jasmine flies around her. "I don't see what the big deal is. We have to tell somebody about this."

"No! No one must know! If they find out about it, you and I will be misjudged by everyone."

"I can see why Po defeats you in sparring matches. You're always in stress when you pick a fight. He does it for fun while you are letting anger get through your mind."

"No I don't!" Jasmine folds her arms and shook her head. "Okay I do. How do I remain focus?"

"Easy, you have to lighten up and then half of heart will become gold."

"Gold?"

"You've always been dedicated to Kung Fu that is ruining your balance. Like you told Mistress Mugan, there's more to life than Kung Fu. But it's not armpit farts." Jasmine giggled at that. Tigress backed up a bit. "It doesn't matter girl, I read everything. Even when you first broke the rules to save Shirong from the crocks. By the way, I would have done the same thing."

Tigress looks down. "Shifu is the closest thing to a father I ever had."

"Same with Mingyu only I'm not sure if the father is supposed to keep you locked up for the rest of my life."

"Speaking of Mingyu, do you know why he let you out to try civilization in the first place?"

Jasmine flew in front of her and then looks around. "You promised to tell anyone." Tigress nodded. Jasmine got out a scroll and then shows to Tigress. She points to a specific section. "I used this rare move that I found. The paralyzed control point." She closes the scroll. "Once you use it, you can make the paralyzed person do anything. I used it on him when he sleeping. I told him 'once you wakes up, you will let me try out civilization for one month. Once I get used to it, you will forget me and continue your life. If I return you will forget I even left.' I can't believe it actually worked. I'm finally free to protect China and to see what life is like outside the palace walls. And it is even better once I found you."

"What you did was wrong? What if Mingyu was protecting you?"

"No offence but I'm stronger than you. I don't know why Mingyu is trapping me in the palace. I'm not a warrior. I'm a prisoner. You already know what it's like to be locked up." Tigress thinks back when she was at the orphanage inside the torn up room. Then she blinks from that memory. "Exactly. Well enough about me. You know… I have something for you. First, close eyes." Tigress crossed her arms. "No worries, it's not a sneak attack."

"Okay. I trust you." Tigress closes her eyes. Jasmine ducks and her palms started to glow. "Hmm. That feels nice. What are you doing?"

Jasmine backs up a bit. "Okay, now you can look." Tigress looks down at her feet to see a pair of black boots. "I call them Kung Boots. I call them that because they can help you with your Kung Fu. If your feet are cold, the boots will keep you warm and when it's hot, the boots will instantly keep your toes cool. The right temperature in your toes will help you keep balance. Go ahead try it."

Tigress did a few moves in the air, destroyed some of the pottery and then landed on all fours. Once she was done she looks at Jasmine then back at the boots. She then began to breathe hardly then… "AAAHHHHHH!" Jasmine backed up a bit. "I LOVE THEM! These boots are fantastic! Thank you so much!" She hugs her and spins her around.

"Whoa! Tigress! I never knew you can get this excited."

Tigress let's go. "Well I never had a reason till now."

**A few minutes ago**

Po, Shifu and the rest of the five were in the hall of warriors.

"I've noticed that the two tigers seemed to get a long so quickly. I've heard that tigers don't really get along so good."

Viper agreed with Shifu. "It's like those two have a big connection. But the question is what is it?"

Then big thumps were at the front door. Everyone look at who is making them. Then the doors burst open to reveal two of their most dangerous enemies.

"Temutai! Fenghuang!"

Fenghuang did her evil smile. "Shifu, you're not happy to see me?"

"We are here to take over!"

"You're here to take over, I'm here because I overheard that a student that was taught by Mingyu is here and I want to use her for a rematch."

Po walks up. "Don't you need a match for a rematch?"

"She meant for Mingyu." Shifu got in his stance. "She's not ready to defeat powerful villains like you yet."

Fenghuang got into her stance. "Then this is gonna be fun, where is she?"

"Even if we knew where she was, we would never tell you." With that, the others got into stance.

Before anyone could say anything… "AAAHHHHH!"

Po was now concerned. "That was Jasmine!" Everyone then hurried outside. They saw Tigress spinning Jasmine with glee. "Is that Tigress?"

Tigress let's go. "Well I never had a reason till now." The two tigers began to laugh. Then they saw that they had an audience and quickly shut up.

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"Jasmine, we heard you screaming."

"Believe it or not, Shifu, it was Tigress who had screamed not me."

"Tigress?" Tigress looks away shameful. "Why would you scream like?"

"Jasmine gave me new shoes." She shows them out. "They're called Kung Boots and they help me by balancing the temperature of my feet."

"Cool." Po looks at the boots. "Well anyways, we have villains here."

Tigress and Jasmine look behind him to see Temutai and Fenghuang.

"Whoa! It's Temutai and Fenghuang! I'm gonna be battling them?"

"No you're not!"

Fenghuang got into her stance. "Yes, she is. This battle is between you and me, Jasmine."

Jasmine smiles and got into her stance. "This is gonna be great." She grabs a rice pan and turns it into that glowing disc. "Tigress, I'll whistle for you if I need help. You help with the others with Temutai." Jasmine hops on the disc and she flew off with Fenghuang chasing after her.

Tigress then looks at Temutai. "Get him!" The others then attacked him. Tigress keeps making glances on Jasmine and Fenghuang's fight in the sky. Jasmine kept dodging and kicking. Then Tigress got hit in the head.

Jasmine looks down and ducks at the same time. "Tigress! Use the technique I taught you!"

Tigress gets up and pets her fur down letting the sun hit her fur. Then her arms began to glow. Everyone that was fighting Temutai stopped and so did he. Tigress whirled her arms then aimed them at Temutai. Light shot out of her arms and hit Temutai's eyes.

"AAAHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!"

"Now!" Tigress ran at him and so did the others. They were able to bring him down and tie him up.

Temutai was able to see after that. "What just happened?"

Tigress was about to answer when she heard the whistle in the air. "Gotta go." She uses the rice pan and turned into that glowing disc. "Crane. I need your help. Let's go." They headed for the two fighters in the sky. Fenghuang was taken down to the sky and everyone puts her in that owl-shaped cage.

"What was that technique that you used on Temutai?" Po really wanted to know.

"It's called the blind shot. The only side effect was door blindness."

"Door blindness? What's door blindness?"

Then Temutai broke free and ran for the door. "So long su…" Then he ran into the door. "...ckers."

Tigress, Jasmine and Po then realized… "Oh that's door blindness." They laughed at that.

Tigress and Jasmine were now at the pool of sacred working on the boots to see what they can do. Tigress ran on all fours to see if they work while she is running like that.

Jasmine was confused while she was running around. "Tigress, how can you run like that?"

"Don't you ever run like this?"

"Never in my whole life. It would feel like I'm a wild animal."

"That and your robe is too long. A long robe will trip you or worse. It might rip." Tigress lands in front of her. "You know how you said that I have a lot to learn from you and you have some stuff to learn from me? Well starting tomorrow, we'll teach each other our ways. You'll teach me how to be a balanced warrior and I'll teach you how to be a tiger."

"I'm pretty sure I am a tiger."

"You look like one but you don't have the instincts of one. In order to survive, you got to show everyone that you can handle it outside the walls. You've be captive all your life and now you're finally free. But the question is can you handle it out here? What exactly do you plan on doing if you pass the test?"

"I either plan on leading an army or be an adventurer all around China, maybe even the world."

"But in order to do those things, you have to have the instincts. That's what got to me to be the most powerful of the five."

"That's what has me worried. You know how every powerful one of the five becomes…"

"Yeah I know and that's why I need you to teach me how to be balanced. If I can be balanced, not only I will be powerful but I'll never become evil the way Fenghuang or the past powerful warriors of the five have."

"I'm willing to help you become balanced if you are willing to help me survive the world. In other words…" Jasmine sticks out her right paw pinky, uses the other one to grabs Tigress' pinky and she wraps her pinky around Tigress'. "…tigers stick together." Tigress smiles and tighten her grip on Jasmine's pinky not enough to hurt her but to gain her sisterhood.

Tigress and Jasmine spent the whole day together learning something new every moment. Once the day was done, the tiger sisters head for the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. They look up to the full moon.

"I've never seen the moon like this. Back at the Diamond Palace, the moon was just like any star. I noticed it wasn't a star when I was a teenager. I saw that it was round while others were just bright."

"Wow, you really were cooped up in a palace all your life. What was it like being lock up from civilization?"

"Horrible. Every year or two, I ask 'Mingyu, can I go outside?' Then he tapped 'we should get some outdoor training.' Then I said 'I meant outside the palace walls.' Then he looks at me with disappointment. He tapped me 'of all the horrible things outside the walls. I keep telling you that you're not ready to meet anyone outside.' Last month, I asked and he was furious. He tapped 'don't ever ask to leave the palace again because I would never leave that palace! Ever!' I never came out of my room for 3 weeks without the slightest taste of food and water. The night I came out of my room was when I used the paralyzed control point. The day I left the palace was the greatest day of my life. I finally got to see civilization."

"What about the prince?"

Jasmine looks at the stars. "I said that I never left the palace but I never said that anyone broke in. When I was 8, a tiger broke into the palace. He was about my age and he was lost. Luckily, Mingyu just went out shopping. The tiger told me his name was Dong. Dong told me that he found a secret tunnel where he lived. It led him right to here. We had fun that day. We played for hours and hours. Mingyu would be coming in any second and I told Dong that he could come and visit me every week when Mingyu goes shopping. Every week, I wait and every week, he came. I taught him Kung Fu while he taught me how do dance. We've been doing this for ten years. The last time he came to me, he…" Jasmine wipes her tear.

"He proposed to me. He told me that he has been falling in love with me for months. He told me that he was prince Donghai and he wanted me to be his princess. I wanted to leave the Diamond palace more than anything. I wanted to be free from the prison of Kung Fu and to be with my love for the rest of my life. But if Mingyu ever found out that I left the palace to get married, I would be dishonored. I told him that I loved him too, but I couldn't leave. He told me that if I didn't come to the royal palace, this would be the last time I would ever see him again. He was going to be training to become emperor for now on and soon he would have to search for a wife. Either he chooses his wife or the emperor will choose for him. He's hoping that his brother would be able to take place as emperor so he would be able to stay with me. But until then, he had to leave and never see me again unless I'd go with him. I hugged him and cried for about 30 minutes. I told him that I want to leave this place with honor. It would be wrong if I ran away. Dong nodded and leaned to kiss. The kiss lasted for about an hour. When it ended, he got out a ring and puts it on a ribbon through the whole. He tries it a knot on the two tips and puts it around my neck. He told me that he turned the engagement ring into a promise ring. He told me to look at the moon every night because he would be staring at the same moon. He lightly kissed my hand and went through the tunnel. I never saw him again." Jasmine wipes a tear and looks at the moon. "Every night, I look up to the moon and hoping that someday that prince would be able to see me again and…" She looks at Tigress. "Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, no. This is a sad memory. I'm sorry for you lost."

"Yeah. I hope that he was able to get the message." Then they saw Zeng heading toward the Jade Palace.

"Zeng? He's back! Come quickly!" They headed for the hall of warriors.

Once the girls were gone, Shifu came from behind the tree. "I can't believe of what Mingyu has done to Jasmine and that Tigress and Jasmine are sisters. I'll do whatever it takes for Jasmine to be free."

Once the two tigers made it to the Hall of warriors, Zeng came in. "Master Jasmine. A message from Prince Donghai."

Jasmine hurried to Zeng and grabbed the message. "Thank you very much Zeng. We did all your chores for today and yesterday. You are free to go and rest for tonight."

"Thank you Master Jasmine." He flew off to go to bed. Jasmine began to read the message.

_Dear Jasmine,_

_I very happy that you finally get to see outside the Diamond Palace. I know you'll be able to make through the whole month because you always had courage in your heart. I forgive you for our last little moment. It wasn't your fault, you wanted to keep your honor and now it was rewarded with freedom. I wish that I was rewarded with the same thing. I'm neither happy nor married but soon I would be married. I still want to be with you and not Princess Mu of that Tiger village. She only cares of herself only and nothing else. I want you to know that I will extend the wedding date to next month than in a few days. I wish you the best of luck of getting freedom and if you get out, please get me out of this wedding._

_Love Prince Donghai, Dong to you_

_p.s. tell Master Tigress I said hi_

Jasmine looks at Tigress. "Dong says hi." Jasmine giggled at that. "He also said that he's getting married and it's the day after I get tested my social skills. Once I get out of here, I have a wedding to crash."

"Wow, that's tough."

"Well, he is very important to me. I'll do whatever it takes to be with him again."

"I would do the same thing for…" She covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

Jasmine made a sly face. "Were you gonna say the P word?"

"What? No of course not."

Jasmine got closer to her every word she said. "Could it be paprika? … Please? … Paparazzi? … Po…tental?"

"Okay it's Po. Stop it, you're torturing me."

"Hey we're sibs. We always torture each other."

Tigress smiles and punches Jasmine's arm. "Ow! I meant emotional torture not physical torture. That's for training."

"Well sis, we gotta long month. Are you ready to become a tiger?"

"Yes I am. I'm gonna be the best tiger ever."

"Don't you mean the second most best?"

Jasmine laughs and pounces on her. "Nope I really mean it. Race you to the student barracks!" Jasmine ran out the door.

"Hey!" she then ran on all fours to race her sister.

**That's it for chapter four guys! Me and my anonymous friend hope you enjoyed and if you could please leave a review telling us what you thought, thanks.**


End file.
